You May Enter
by aisuruitachiwakoi
Summary: This is set 3 years after the Chuunin Exams and Hinata and Neji have gotten close. In fact, too close. Can Neji resist the needs his body craves for? NejixHina Adult Content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…although one day I actually do hope to make the manga or anime crew in developing it.

Be **WARNED**: Adult content. My style . If all you're going to do is flame, remember that at least I put the effort into writing something. If you flame, then you're saying my efforts are a waste and that goes for everyone else's efforts if you flame them too.

**_Enter_  
**

It wasn't the fact that her family had pushed her into becoming a ninja. Or the fact that being a ninja made a good salary. Hinata just loved all the adventures that she was able to find herself in when she was a ninja out on a mission. She was able to enjoy sceneries and definitely have a few good laughs with her teammates, Shino and Kiba. Kurenai-sensei never pushed her team as hard as some of the other team leaders had done and she was grateful for that. With friends at her side and a good living as a ninja, Hinata couldn't hope for more, except for one thing…more like one person.

She heard a knock. Then another. Then the knock started to become a banging.

"Hinata-sama! Wake up or else you will be scolded by your father again!" said one of the servants.

_Just a little more…_Hinata thought as she pulled the blankets over her head. _What was today's schedule again? Let's see…I have to go training with Shino and Kiba at nine, and then meet up with Kurenai-sensei at twelve for a short C-rank mission._

Hinata gave a loudsigh and kicked her blankets off as a gust of wind went through her window and filled her room. Since sleeping was one of her few grand escapes from fatigue, Hinata never bothered to wear much other than a t-shirt and her underwear underneath. She shivered and hugged her petite body with her arms. She went to look at herself in the mirror, like she did every morning to see whether she has bulked up or not. Hinata thought that she was way too scrawny for her own liking although her baggy clothing showed otherwise. She still had to look at her own body every time she had to dress or take a shower and like any other girl, felt a little self conscious.

She stood in front of her body length mirror, and drew a smile as she looked at her arms. She saw a little lump form when she pulled back her hair. She then checked the other arm and the little lump formed there too. She started chuckling to herself, she felt rather giddy that she was able to acquire these with what little fat and meat she had in her body. She wasn't attempting to get a tectonic plate collision like that of the male ninjas such as her cousin Neji had on their arms. _Neji…_Hinata thought. Ever since their fight, and the revelation her cousin had, he began to close the big gap between them. He started asking her if she wanted to go training with him, or if she would like to go out and enjoy some of the festivities that occurred in the village from time to time. She knew that he felt guilty for nearly killing her and she willingly accepted his offers. She didn't speak much to him when they were together, attempting to enjoy their time. In fact, she believed he was as nervous as she was since they haven't spent time together like that for so long. But as the days, weeks, months, and years passed, she'd grown accustomed to talking to him openly.

Hinata shook her head and started to gaze down the features on her face and down towards her body. At the ripe age of fifteen, she grew out of the wide angular face that she had at twelve, and now had a longer oval shaped head which was enhanced by her long locks of velvety dark blue hair. She never understood why she kept it short when she was younger. She realized that with longer hair, her blushes and timidity can be hid under these locks.

Although the same white colored hue of her eyes stayed, which resembled her Hyuuga blood; her eyes had narrowed and seemed less childish and more womanly in a way. She could never tell the difference between how lips looked and instead looked at her own body. Her muscular arms were at her side and made her waist line look even smaller. She had small shoulders which were made up with her well formed breasts. Everyone who looked at Hinata would never be able to notice these features on her. They'd think she had an average build with no muscles and small breasts which would be considered mosquito bites. So instead, more guys would turn to look at girls who wore clothing that accentuated their bodies such as the Haruno girl, Ino, or the older Tenten. But in her mind, Hinata thought it must be really painful for them to run around with their chest so out in the open when she had hers bandaged and kept firm against her body.

Thinking about the girls, she thought about Naruto. Her four year long crush on him which everyone but him knew about had seemed a waste. She told him just last year about her undying love for him and he said that he had no interest. The rejection hit her hard but she still looked up to him. She was also able to stop her stuttering because of that incident. She didn't develop a crush that she consciously knew of, but a couple of weeks ago, her body definitely told her who she wanted. Hinata shook her head to get the image out. She wasn't supposed to be thinking things like that. She was always known to be timid and she herself believed that she was innocent on all accounts. But as she grew, the cravings her body needed was more than a crush.

She started feeling weak at her knees and felt stickiness between her thighs as a bustle of images and scenarios played through her head.

_I used to like him when we were both kids, I guess its not so weird to like him again…_Hinata thought as she imagined Neji caressing her swelling breasts with his tender fingers, unaware of the sliding of her doors.

"Ugh…" Hinata was able shudder out as she slid her hand up her shirt to touch one of her peaked nipples, "Neji…" Hinata continued to play with herself, oblivious to the other presence in her room.

Neji awoke when he heard the knocking and banging of Hinata's door by one of the servants. He grunted as he sat up and realized his morning affliction that needed to be taken care of.

It started when the turning point of his life occurred at the age of thirteen. He woke up one morning only to find pain on his lower body. He didn't remember getting injured during training the day before and he definitely dismissed the idea that someone came into his room and stabbed him while he slept. He stopped his trail of possibilities when he saw a tent form on his boxers. He carefully touched his swelling member only to gasp at the pain he inflicted on himself. He was scared. Hyuuga Neji was scared.

He didn't know what to do, his penis was high standing and when he touched it, it hurted. He attempted to try and sustain the pain his member was causing him by grasping it, only to find a sweet pain rush through his body. He did so again, to feel that great rush. He started pumping and pumping until he reached his melting point and fell back into his futon. He was breathing hard, and he didn't know why. He just knew that what he did gave a great welcoming outcome to him and his body. His hand still on his manhood, he felt stickiness and pulled his hand up to look. His boxer was now dark from the substance that made the stickiness. He saw a white liquid that drooped from his fingers onto to his face. He touched the odd substance with his left hand and pulled it to his mouth and took a taste of it. He spat it out immediately and ran for the bathroom in his room. As he shed off every piece of his clothing, his toned stomach, arms and legs were revealed.

He rested his head on the tiles in the shower and breathed in the hot air given off from the steam of the warm water that was hitting against his pale smooth skin. He closed his eyes and an image of Hinata running up and hugging him playfully popped into his head. He shook it off and remembered when she gave him a peck on his cheek for helping her pick some flowers when they were younger. He shook that off too. _Why the hell are you showing up now? That was long ago…_Neji thought as he got angry at the fact that Hinata kept appearing while confusion bustled through the back of his mind. He remembered the smell of her when she hugged him, the feeling that she left behind when she kissed him on the cheeks. Then the image of Hinata touching his member left him breathless. He fisted the tile that he rested his head on and scrubbed his body clean three times, thinking that he was vile and definitely disturbed to be thinking about the girl he attempted to kill months ago in an intimate way. Even if he had been spending more time with her, he shouldn't be feeling this way towards her right?

However, as his morning afflictions continued, his imaginations ran wild and he let them. No one else knew about his situation and it wasn't like it was someone's blood line to be able to read people's mind. He started noticing the difference in her appearance as the years passed and that under the shy and timid ninja was a very beautiful woman. His imaginations kept going places with her and him doing all sorts of things that can fulfill the needs his member craved for every morning.

Thinking about Hinata in an intimate way really surprised him when he realized that there were other female subjects in his life. He knew Tenten had a liking to him, considering her coquet speech towards him and the advances she ATTEMPTED to make with him physically. But Neji believed that he was caught in one of those traps in where people chase those that do not notice them. He also believed that Hinata was very much in the same situation as himself, knowing fully well how infatuated his cousin was with the Uzumaki kid who was also chasing a hopeless cause. It was all hopeless to imagine himself with someone who didn't turn his way but he enjoyed the pleasure he received from those imaginations. He attempted to picture Tenten in place of Hinata as he thrust into her willing body but realized that his penis became flaccid from that thought and reverted his attention back to Hinata.

Something about her screamed innocence and chastity, which brought him a lot of pleasure as he pictured himself being her first and making her screams all sorts of things little innocent Hinata would never have said without his help.

So it's been like that for three years. Three agonizing years of morning afflictions and his naughty scenarios of him and Hinata together.

He touched his member through his boxers but decided to walk it off that morning. He felt like his imaginations could not bring him happiness that morning. He paced around his room until his member died down from its stiff state and become a soft lump between his legs. He realized that it had been a couple of minutes since the servant went to go wake up Hinata. He didn't hear anything from her room and believed that she was still asleep. With that thought in mind, Neji walked out of his room to go wake up his little cousin. He hadn't done that in the longest of times. Everything pleasant that occurred between him and his cousin occurred when they were both young and the curse upon his head was not there yet. Although he didn't really like the main branch of the Hyuuga, Hinata was of course an exception. He knew his uncle Hiashi believes Hinata to be a weakling and would have Hanabi wreak havoc on her whenever the opportunity would arise and he didn't want her waking up late to be one of those opportunities.

He called for her silently outside her door, being careful not to wake up Hiashi before Hinata had awoken. He didn't hear anything and preceded to slide open Hinata's door. He stepped inside and slid the door close and his jaw dropped when he turned around.

There goes my first Hyuugacest. I'm a sucker for NejixHina or any other Hinata and pairings. Plz review. -


	2. Chapter 2

Yet again I do not own Naruto.** WARNING**. ADULT CONTENT.

* * *

"Oh…that feels really good Neji…" Hinata whispered as her fingers played with her lower bottom. "Ugh…please…don't stop…" Hinata moaned as wetness gathered at her panties, making droplets hit the floor beneath her. She taunted her nipples and breathed heavily. Her eyes that were shut were seeing things that made her breathless in her mind. She rubbed further in and breaths were becoming even shorter. She pulled her head back as she felt her whole body go stiff from the intense feeling of the orgasmic spasm. Her knees felt weak and she could feel the liquid seeping through her panties. She lazily treaded over to her bed and slumped over it, with her upper body on the bed and her lower body straddled on the side. Hinata breathed heavily into her blankets and attempted to raise herself but she felt the lack of energy in her arms and failed o clutch the blankets. She managed to raise her head to the side to take in some air. She looked over at the mirror and noticed a figure mirrored near her door.

"ACK!" Hinata screeched as she jumped for her blankets to cover her lower bottom. _Neji! What is HE doing in my room! Oh my god. This is so embarrassing. Embarrassing. He must think I'm a hormone driven little slut! _Hinata frantically covered her body with her blankets and tried choking out 'sorry' to Neji. She turned her head away from him so that he would not have to see her expression of embarrassment.

"I'm sor-"

All of a sudden, she felt strong arms wrap around her petite body and one big hand covering her mouth. Neji had his body directly on top of Hinata's body, pushing her into the softness of her bed.

"MHM!" Hinata managed to gasp as she looked up into the eyes that can be called her own.

"You should tell me when my assistance is needed in morning…" Neji whispered into her ear as he slid his free hand into her panties.

"Ungh!" Hinata screeched beneath the hand that covered her mouth.

Neji felt Hinata flinching as his fingers continued to make its way to her lower bottom. Feeling a dark nestle of curls touch his fingertips, he slid his middle finger into her wetness and grunted as he felt her slick walls clasping his fingers further in. His limp manhood was now becoming stiff and he thrust his hips into Hinata.

After hearing Neji grunt, she blushed a shade of red that would put roses to shame. Hinata was attempting to struggle out of his hold but stopped her extrication as she felt Neji's rock hard penis poking against her inner thigh.

"You're…so…warm and wet…" Neji moaned into her ear as he rocked his hips against her hip with his eyes closed. Hinata's wetness gathered on Neji's fingers and started to drip down from his hands. Neji wanted to fulfill his imaginations right there, but he felt Hinata's struggles and her attempts in trying to push him away from her willing body.

Hinata tried prying Neji's hand from her mouth and attempted to raise her body up but found the hardness in his pants stopping her. So she attempted to use her left hand to pull Neji's right hand from her panties, only to find him grabbing her hand and holding it underneath his. He started making her hand rub against her moist maidenhood with his hands leading the way.

Neji started to kiss Hinata's slender neck and made his way to her ear, hearing gasps and moans underneath his left hand. He smiled to himself and thought, _she's struggling but she wants this just as much as I do…_He then places himself in between her milky thighs and starts suckling her right ear. He could hear the cries of his aching neglected member.

Hinata felt shivers go through her body as Neji kisses her neck, and when he started suckling on her ear, she felt her whole body start to burst on fire. She was forced to look up as Neji's left hand still clasped her mouth and his head kissing and licking the side of her neck and ears. _This is so wrong…even if I imagined us doing these things…we might get caught!_ Hinata thought as she strengthened her struggle against Neji's hold. She was finally able to slip her mouth away from Neji's left hand which now slid up her shirt.

"Neji!" Hinata gasped as he flicked her peaked nipple. "Neji…we shouldn't-"

"We shouldn't what? Do this?" Neji says as he pinches her clitoris, which sends Hinata thrusting her hips against Neji's shaft. "Ungh…" Neji moans as he listens to Hinata breathing heavily under him. _Oh god…she feels so nice and slick. How long has she been thinking of me like this? Has she also started three years ago? _Neji groans as he pushes his aching member harder against Hinata. _What if she's been liking me even longer? And the way I've treated her so…_Neji blinks it away and stops his ministrations on Hinata as he turns her forcefully around. He closes in on her body, but grabs her two wrists and holds them against her head.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji says as he nudges her chin up with his nose, "Look at me."

Hinata felt so embarrass. _What is he doing now?_ _Why did he all of a sudden stop?_ Hinata stops and brings her face up to meet Neji's eyes. _They're that same white hue that mirrors mine…ever since we were young. _Hinata blinks and manages to bring out, "Neji-ni-san."

Neji gulps as he hears his name come out her mouth again. _Wasn't she just screaming Neji only awhile ago? Why did she change all of a sudden?_ He closes his eyes and lowers his head to rest on her collar bone. He hears Hinata gasps and kisses her lightly on the crook of her neck. "Hinata-sama, I need to know something," Neji says as he stops kissing her, "You do like me right?"

Hinata winces as that undying question came out. _Do I like him? Or is it just desire that made her think of him in an intimate way? Didn't I used to say to him, "Of course I like you Neji-ni-san! I like you even more when you pick those flowers for me!"? _Hinata closes her eyes and tilts her head on Neji's which is rested on the left crook of her neck. She felt Neji loosen his hold on her wrist but she doesn't struggle against his hands. _Do I really like him? I felt sorrow and guilt for him since he had undergone those hardships with him being a branch member. But if I feel guilt, or if I do feel sympathy towards him, doesn't that mean I care for him? But is care and liking him the same thing? But then…all those things that I wanted him to do to me. All those nights in where I wanted him to come to me and just thrust my brains out… desire or love? _

"Neji-ni-san…can you let go of my wrists first?" Hinata says as she nudges Neji's head.

Neji gulps as he lets go of her wrists. He watches as Hinata pulls her shirt down to cover her panties that he had lifted up earlier. He then stares at her walk over to the door and lock it. _Does this mean she does?_ Neji thinks as a sudden rush of desire flow through his body directly into his loins.

Hinata sees the bulge in his boxer's and gulps so loudly she believes even Neji heard her. She returns to her bed and sits next to her pillows and she sees Neji distance his self to two feet in between them.

"Neji-ni-san…ever since we were little kids, I did have a crush on you. But after the curse was embedded onto you…well, I guess the highest thing I could do was to care for you," she said as she looked at Neji's face. He just blinked as if saying, "Continue." "Well…as you know, for a couple of years after that, Naruto came into my life. But as everyone knew, he doesn't feel he same way." Hinata blushes and tears her gaze away from Neji's. "And during our fight-"

"Hinata-sama," Neji interrupts, "those things I said about you being weak and our whole family…I've matured from it. I had no right to place blames on just you-"

"It's ok Neji-ni-san. You should let me finish first then you'll have your say," Hinata says with a smirk. Neji scowls as he feels the pain his throbbing member causes him but manages to keep his eye locked with Hinata's.

"During our match, you said things that needed to be said. I'm glad you were able to tell me those things…even if you disliked me. But inside, I felt that it was ok. You had that right to be angry, sad, and frustrated at me. I am part of the Main house and what they do I'm a part of. During that whole time, I felt so sorry for you. You were angry, and I had no idea how to make you happy. I guess I really cared for you when your were at your most frustrated state." Hinata states quietly as she moves to take Neji's left hand into hers.

"Hinata-sama…" Neji says as he watches Hinata pull his hand up to her cheek. _So she cares for me?_ "Hinata-sama, I want to know-" _What do I want to know? She said she cares for me…and she also touches herself in my name. _"Hinata-sama, I just want to say that, the times that we have been spending more of together, has definitely affected me. I felt so guilty for injuring you so badly that I wanted to make up for it. To show you that I really don't blame you for all those things I said. I also wanted to gain back those years I lost by hating. But, as we grew closer, not only my mind craved for you, my body as well. Hinata-sama, I really want you to be mine and only mine…do you feel the same way?" Neji managed to choke out the last part without losing his eye contact with Hinata. He noticed her blushing when he told her about his love and tightens his grip on her hands.

"Neji-ni-san," Hinata says as she pulls him down on top of her and kisses him on the lips.

* * *

Sorry sorry. Short chapter but I had to reply to the reviews. Oh and thanks so much for the reviews too! They mean a lot to me! Anyhowie, I know. I'm such a peeve. But I am a teen ya know? I wasn't hoping to get this into a one shot but it was just too long. I'll be done by the next chapter so watch out. I'll also be releasing Between Her and Them soon so watch out for that too.

My lovely reviewers:

temari4ever  
White Alchemist Taya  
FinalFantasy7Lover  
Majia  
Saskie  
AznOrchadork  
-16-BrokenWings-16-raveguy  
Kichou  
juliagulia1017  
prettybeka  
2owsum4u  
ruukiiZacruchina'no'hamae

I love these guys like a fat kid loves cake


End file.
